The Meanning of a Father's Love
by gokusgirl1
Summary: Vegeta has never been able to show his emotions to Trunks but what will happen when a giant event takes place that will change the Briefs' family for ever.
1. Default Chapter

The Meaning of a Father's Love  
  
It was after the fight with Majin Buu, which had turned out to be Shin. Anyway the youngest Briefs, Bra (better known as Vegeta's little princess), was six, Goku never left to train with Ube. Trunks was now the low level of his family kind of like Goku was the low-level saiyan. Vegeta never separated from Bra and Bulma. He never even paid attention to his son. If you were to ask him, what subject Trunks liked the most he'd ask, "Who's Trunks?" The man was a menace to his son. It was like the relationship between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. This would continue to be the truth until one day when a terrible thing happened.  
  
It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Trunks had appeared outside of the Gravity Room to train with his father. They were fixing to go through an intense training session, as always. They entered the room to train. It was the same as it was everyday. Vegeta wouldn't let Trunks train with him, instead Trunks was made to train himself. "Brat, stay out of my way. I am more determined than ever to beat Kakarot and I don't need an insolent twerp like you getting in my way." Vegeta always told him.  
  
The poor kid. All he wanted was for his father to love him. He was happy that the man was proud of him but that didn't matter. He didn't share his father's pride. As soon as they were done, training it was time for breakfast. Vegeta walked up to Bulma and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He patted little Bra on the head and sat down. Trunks sat down on the otherside of him.  
  
"Hey Trunks daddy loves me more!!" Bra teased the boy.  
  
"No he doesn't!!!!" Trunks responded. He almost wanted to cry. He thought it was true. No, he knew it was true.  
  
"Does toooooo!!!! Admit it you're jealous." Bra continued. Trunks wanted to stuff his fist into her mouth. Maybe it would shut her up.  
  
"Hey mom can I go to Goten's house today??" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure Trunks. You'll have to be back before dinner though." Bulma responded.  
  
"I think I'll go and beat Kakarot into a bloody pulp while he's there." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Just don't come back to injured. I don't feel like sewing up every limb on your body for the hundredth time this week." Bulma laughed. Vegeta growled at her comment.  
  
"I will not lose to that little third class baka of a saiyan."  
  
"Okay of course not Vegeta....Just have fun." Bulma sighed trying not to laugh. Soon after the plates were cleared, Vegeta and Trunks set off to the Son house for a day full of training.  
  
Sorry about this short chapter. The next will be longer if I get enough reviews. 


	2. True Feelings

The Meanning of a Father's Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the long breakfast Trunks and Vegeta went to get ready for a day of trainning at the Son house. This meant that they'd train for a while and get some of the best cooking at the Chi Chi Cafe. Bra was bugging Bulma, as always, to take her to the mall to buy a new toy. If Trunks had ever tried to do this he would be smacked across the room. Bulma finally agreed to take Bra to the mall. The men and women left the house in their two different directions for their two different purposes.  
  
When the Brief men arrived at the Son house Goten and Goku were outside already starting their trainning. Trunks inveed that boys so much. He had a loving family who'd do anything for him. Meanwhile, Trunks had the family from hell. He sighed wishing his father were more like Goku and his sister like Gohan. As for Chi Chi replacing Bulma well that thought could make anyone shiver with fear. Vegeta then looked to the sky where the two Son men were trainning.  
  
"KAKAROT GET DOWN HERE YOU THIRD CLASS CLOWN OF A SAIYAN!!!" Vegeta yelled. Goku and Goten were laughing as they flew down.  
  
"What do you want snothead?" Goku laughed. Vegeta blew of stem at that nickname.  
  
"Don't call me by THAT NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed going Super Saiyan level 2 on the scene. Goku bursted out with more laughter as he rolled on the ground. "Get up from there and fight me!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why you think you're going to win?" Goku joked.  
  
"Grrrrrrr!!! YOU ME BATTLE NOW!!!" Vegeta growled. Goku sighed and went Super Saiyan. The two were in an intense battle. Goten and Trunks then walked towards the lake to converse among each other like all friends enjoy doing.  
  
"So Trunks, how's your day been?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's been okay I guess. Actually it's no different from anyother day. My family is ignoring me and my father exepects me to train 24/7 all the time. I wish he'd understand I want to take a break from all the trainning!!!!." Trunks fummed, " So how's your day been?"  
  
"Well it's been great. My dad taught me the Meow Mix Song. Wanna hear it?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged. "Meow Meow Meow Meow. Meow Meow Meow Meow. Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow."  
  
"Hahahaha!!! That's pretty funny." Trunks laughed at the younger demi saiyan. The two boys then broke into a more intense laughter.  
  
"So who do you think will win?" Goten asked refering to the fewding fathers.  
  
"I want your dad to kick my father's insolent ass!!" Trunks replied. "I wish I had your father. He's so cool. My dad's just a jerk of a dead warrior race that I care jackshit about. I bet my whole family wouldn't miss me if I were dead."  
  
"Wow Trunks I didn't know it was that bad between you and your father." Goten said.  
  
"Well I mean I still care about him, but he doesn't feel the same about me. At least you know your father loves you." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh I see....Hey look your father is about to actually beat my dad!!" Goten pointed out. Trunks looked over and almost freaked. Goku couldn't die again. Goten had already been without a father 7 years of his life and he didn't need him to be gone again. Trunks took to the sky. Vegeta was building up a Final Flash when Trunks made it a few feet closer and closer. Vegeta released the blast. His eyes went very large as he felt his son's ki decrease rapidly. He feared he had just done something horribly wrong. He then saw his son fall from the cloud of smoke.  
  
"TRUNKS!" He yelled flying down to catch his son as he fell. Luckily he made it. He looked at Trunks who was bleeding all over and shivering. Trunks open his eyes that were blood shot red. "Son..." Vegeta started almost in tears. Trunks hugged Vegeta then to repay him for the hug during the Buu fight.  
  
"Dad it hurts!!" he screamed clinging tighter. Vegeta hugged him back.  
  
"Kakarot do you have any of those damn beans?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No sorry Vegeta." he said holding a crying Goten. Vegeta's eyes became terrified with fear when he realised that he may never take his son home again alive.  
  
"Trunks you can't leave me. You are my son...just hold on." Vegeta cried. Trunks was confused by his father's crying.  
  
"Dad..." he started.  
  
"Yes son?" Vegeta responded.  
  
"I...*cough* love you." Trunks sighed. With that his body went totally limp.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Vegeta yelled in anger. "I love you too my son." he whispered hugging him close and taking to the air. He made it back to Capsule Corps. just as Bulma and Bra were unloading the car.  
  
"Hey Vegeta did you and.....OH MY BABY TRUNK!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed running to Vegeta and Trunks in tears. "Vegeta what happened?"  
  
"He.. .got in the way of one of my blast aimed toward Kakarot." Vegeta nearly cried. Bulma hugged the two as Bra came up. She then saw her brother and began to laugh.  
  
"He's just playing a trick mommy. You can start loving me more!!" bra chirped. Vegeta gave her an evil glare.  
  
"BRA!!! DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH THINGS! WE LOVE YOU TWO EQUALLY!!! NOW GO TOO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE JUST SAID ABOUT YOUR DEAD BROTHER!!!!" Vegeta yelled shaking the undergrounds of Satan City. Bra cried and ran up to her room. "I just wish I could've shown him how much I cared." he sighed. Bulma hugged him.  
  
"I'm sure he knew Vegeta." Bulma replied.  
  
"No he didn't. I could here him talking to Goten. He thought we hated him..." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh Vegeta I can't believe he's gone." Bulma cried running into the house.  
  
"Good bye my son. You are always in my heart. You were the best son I could ever ask for. You had great strength and potenial. I just wish you had know how I had felt before you died." Vegeta sighed. Then the sun began to warm his heart, just as the smiile of his son had always done.  
  
Well that's that. I hope you liked it. Please r/r. I'm sorry about the shortness of this story, but who knows with enough reviews, at least 15 more, I may make a sequel. 


End file.
